The hypothesis being tested is that loud snorers will have a higher body mass index, blood pressure, age, use of sedatives, evidence of lung disease and mention of sleep apnea in their chart problem list compared to others. Comparisons between loud snorers and others will be made by means of T-tests or by non-parametric means. Used only the CDMAS facility.